Naruto  Memories Of The Ember
by AllxIxDefy
Summary: Will the threat of destruction be enough for a dying culture to find a reason to find the fire within themselvs and fight once more? Or will hate once again, consume the world in darkness.


Naruto - Memories of the Ember.

In the decades following the cataclysmic events of the fourth great Shinobi world war, a ban on Ninjutsu and Shinobi practices in genreal has been enforced to ensure such events never transpire again. Shunned by the goverment, and pesecuted by the people of the lands they once served, the scattered but numerous hidden villages through out the world slowly melded together from area to area until they eventually vanished entirely from the public eye.

That was a long time ago...

Fast forward to the present. The last main bastions of Shinobi villages have evolved into huge well hidden civilizations, containing many differet cultures and liniages from the induvidual regions they once reined from. Locked in a constant state of underground rivalry with eachother, the once diplomatic relations the 5 nations had with eachother are no more. In an age of constant change and shifting power balances "The Calamity" appeared before the eye of the world. In the months to follow...The wars ended. The National military power is on the verge of collapse and hot-blooded young shinobi bored with thier life of confinement are eager to prove themselvs. No one knows its purpose. H i s purpose. No one that has gotten close enough to detail what or who it seeks. Only chaos, destruction, and death has come to those who have challenged his might. Join the stories of young Shinobi from all through out the land as they try to discover as all young people do; they're place in thier village and in life. Some will make it through the harsh life of a Shinobi, others wills not. Will the threat of destruction be enough for a dying culture to find a reason to find the fire within themselvs and fight once more? Or will hate once again, consume the world in darkness. _

The Village Hidden In The Ember. - The Land Of Fire/Wind -Leader(s) Council Of Embers.  
>(FormerCurrent Village Criteria: |Leaf|| Sand|| Stone|| Waterfall|

The Village Hidden In The Dark. - The Land Of Rice. - Leader(s) Shikage (The shadow of death)  
>(FormerCurrent Village Criteria: |Sound||Grass||Hot Water||Steel|

The Village Hidden In The Ice. - The Land Of Snow. -Leader(s) Order Of The Iron Ice.  
>(FormerCurrent Village Criteria: |Cloud||Mist||Snow||

Getting to know Shinobi - Ember Ninja profiles #1

The Joukeiko family -

Fuu Joukeiko (The Ember's Silent Moon)  
>Personality: Distant, unenthusiastic, level headed, quiet, serious. (In the past Fuu has shown to have a more compassionate side to people she cares about) Fuu is a very honorable person, she will not attack an opponent or kill if they are injured from a previous fight or are sick in anyway, this may be because she would rather fight them at full strength. Even with this she will help even her enermy. She in her youth, was sometimes too kind, even for her own good.<p>

Story: Next in line to be the leader of the Joukeiko clan, and one of the most elite ninja in the Ember village has to offer. Her abilities apparently far surpass that of her father the previous leader. Fuu, is the older half sister of Rei Joukeiko and for most of his life took on the role of a parental figure. Fuu's caring side was shown much more so when Rei was younger, even passing up to join the council of embers as she had a full time job in looking after her brother. Not much is known particularly about Fuu as she steers clear from conversation and friendship however she has a very deep bond with Kaien, and was particularly loved by her younger brother. Fuu's past has had a hard impact on her personality and life as she takes the burden all on herself for what happened to special operations team 9 in her younger days. So much to the point where she began to distance herself from her only friend, Kaien Hanoo and retracted from her younger brother. Much to the suprise of the Ember, Fuu assualted many numerous ember shinobi incluing Rei, and murdered her father the night of her succession as head of the clan, fleeing the village shortly after.

Rei Joukeiko Personality: Straight forward, earnest, stoic, Honourable, Kind,

Story: A member of the high ranking Joukeiko family, Rei possesses a great amount of potential, or say people say. Going through his life hearing about how great he 'could' be had become a commonity to Rei since a young age...Just the way he liked it. In truth, Rei had always been a step above his peers in mostly all forms of Ninja practices, always choosing to never show it. His greatest fear being the unknown, Rei had always disliked the idea of being taken to seriously, and perhaps given a responsibility he could not handle. Effectively handicapping himself. As such, he is seen as an average Ninja, with average skills, made for an average team. Alas, his rouse was discovered by his older sister long before he was even a Gennin, and with her strong martial influence, had him assigned to the Jounin Kaien Hanoo's special devision. Not long after that Fuu shocked the world and Rei on the night of her succession ceromony, viciously attacking members of her own clan, including Rei, and Murdering her father before fleeing. The event changed Rei forever. The feeling of dread never quite left him, cuasing him to develop a deep seeded hatred for emotions and emotional attachments. In fact, he says the only reason he knows he still has emotions is because he hates them. 


End file.
